1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for helping to move patients from one position to another, and more particularly, to a stationary patient lifting device especially adapted to lift a patient out of bed and into a chair and later back into bed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Patient lifting devices are known in the art of hospital equipment (for some examples, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,649,581; and 5,068,931). The prior art patient lifting devices are typically portable apparatuses intended for use in hospitals where they can be moved around from one patient's room to another.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be known to use portable devices for lifting patients in hospitals, the provision of a simple and cost effective device for use in a patient's home is not contemplated. Nor does the prior art described above teach or suggest a permanently positioned device which may be used by individuals in their own homes to take care of their relatives. The foregoing disadvantages are overcome by the unique stationary patient lift of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.